DAFFENY & JEFF HARDY : CHANGE OF HEART
by Daffanatic
Summary: Daffeny & Jeff hardy Fic NOTE DAFFENY IS NOT AN O/C SHE IS A FORMER KNOCKOUT ON TNA AND ECW SHE IS REAL . Contains SOME SLASH MAY BE MOVED TO M RATING LET THE STORY BEGIN  SO CLICK IT OR I KILL YOU - ACKMAED!


Disclamier: I own Anything This story I.e. the company Is TNA Got The Idea From Mi Sis Delta Enjoy I On No Chacters .

(Daffeny P.O.V.)

I Just finished my Match Against Hamada and became The number one contender for the Knockouts Champion . Haha Bitch Was bleeding I actually have some of her blood in a Bag . Its so beautiful but anyay eventhough i'm Goth And A Little Emo I Dont Have freinds well correction i Do And That Would Be Mickie James. I know who Would have Guessed A Bubbly Princess Being Best Freinds with a rebel like me. Then, there's Tara yea, sure me and tara started off with a bad start but were cool now. Last but not least that new knockout Toxxin She's pretty cool. But At this moment um in my Locker Room watching the main event which is Jeff Hardy Vs Jeff Jaret. I have nothing against Hardy Sure he Fucked Up but we all Fuck up at one point. And in my vision He's a hot tattoed rebel. And Just my type but does even know who I Am back to His Match.

" And here's your Winner And Still TNA'S Champion Jeff Hardy" I Heard the Announcer Say Hardy Jumped up And Down In the ring.

'' Nice'' i herd a soft knock at my door, as i opened the door there stood CM PUNK. i wondered what he wanted.

'' UM what are you doing here if you get caught you gonna get-'' i as cut of by his lips ok truth is i'm secretly dating phill brooks aka CM PUNK! i know i know its wrong to like jeff when i'm ith cm punk bbut i cant i have this urge.

'' i just had to see you congratulations by the way becoming the number one contender'' he really is sweet but now isn't a really good time only people that Know About Punk And I Is Tara,Toxxin, And Mickie so mostly My Freinds And His Freind John Cena.

" Thanks, But Can You At least come in first" with that he stepped in .

" Oh, Baby bad luck i gotta Go boss man Vince wants to see Me But come bye my hotel room Later " I nodded and he left wait my sho last longer then his and today's Thursaday Oh well .

The Show ennded and Now um Here in my hotel On My way To Cm Punks Hotel he as only 6 doors awaya From Me But First i need To change out my Ring Attire I Setteled For A WHITE Shirt With A Black Skull , BlacK Ripped Skinny Jeans , And Black Nikes. I Headed out the door With My Complementry Black Tinee Top Hat . I walked to his door it wasn't closed Unlike Him , its always closed. I Walked In Quietly Closing The Door I See Clothes On The Floor A Smirk On My face it Fades as i see female clothes. As i get closer to the door i hear moing and screaming What The HELL! .

" Oh Punk Baby That Feels so good" My fist going to your face will feel better well for me and why does her voice sound So DAMN Familiar I busted in the door to Find CM PUNK AND Maria Wow.

" What the hell" I cant belive this shit.

" Daff honey it isn't what it looks like" he still had the Audacity to say that with his Penis still In Her Wow What the hell was i thinking.

" Really Cause it looks like your Fucking A slut Who's Boobs are Bigger Than her Brain" What i was pissed i had a Right To talk shit.

" What Your Boobs Are 10 times bigger than Hers" Really Punk Really?

" Fuck You And Your B-Cup Brain Bitch" I Yelled at Them And stormed off Crying I gOT On the elvator crying i got to the lobby Crying And here i am on The bench outside The Hotel Crying!

" Daffeny, Are you ok whats wrong'' was that actually jeff hardy.

" Nothing" i lied but he might tell Dixie And sting the presidents of TNA About me and punk but something about him makes me belive i can tell him anything.

''Dont lie to me Daffeny'' He said with concern He made me feel funerable by his voice i sobbed into His Chest And then looked in his Beautiful Eyes And Brown Met Black. He leaned down to Kiss Me And Well Sparks Flew um usually not a deep emotional soft girl but Damn This was Changing Me. Next Thing i Know The kiss started getting Heated And Lustful . Before I Knew it I Broke the Kiss And Ran But Why That was stupid desion I just felt Weird But i kept running And running All the way back To My HOTEL ROOM.

_**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**_

_**WHAT DID JEFF HARDY THINK OF THAT?**_

_**WILL CM PUNK COME UP AGAIN IN THE NEXT CHAPER?**_

_**ONLY 3 WAYS TO FIND OUT A) R&R OR B) BE ME LOL OR YOU COULD JUST PM ME AND GET A PREVIEW.**_

_**R&R**_


End file.
